


Holding You Till The End

by Sebongie_Carrot179



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebongie_Carrot179/pseuds/Sebongie_Carrot179
Summary: Less than three months are left till Unine disbands. Less than three months till the members have to go back to the their own company, leave each other. What is MingMing thinking about this?
Relationships: Li Zhenning/Yao Mingming
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Holding You Till The End

Three months left. No, less than three months. MingMing scrolled through weibo and saw fans writing comforting words to him and other members. He realized how sad the fans really are because of their upcoming disbandment. He has been alone in their dorm for a few days now. The other members are way too busy with solo schedule or are at their home. Zhenning was supposed to come today after finishing his solo interview and one photoshoot event.

Being alone he somehow feels lonely but fine. He knew either ways he'll become lonely once Unine disbands. In all honesty, MingMing has been crying nowadays. He'll definitely miss his members, miss staying and laughing with them at anything. Will miss crying to them whenever he needs. Truth is, MingMing was welcomed in this group, he was loved and cherished by every member, he never felt like this before. Not being able to debut in Seventeen, debuting in BLK but disbanding, everything was messed up before but Unine made his wounds heal slowly but completely with the time.  
With that being said, his relationship mainly grew deep with Zhenning. They first got close during QCYN when they were in the same team for Turn Up stage. It was late when Zhenning was still having problems with the choreography. But with patience and time MingMing taught him. After that one stage, they became teammates another time. They worked together. Aimed for debuting and performing at stage together. Things took turn from friends to bestfriends to boyfriends in no time.

Being in a relationship with MingMing, Zhenning remained cautious of what the other is comfortable with, what he likes or what gives him happiness considering MingMing is really sensitive after going through so much. He came home earlier than what MingMing expected. Much to Zhenning's surprise, MingMing was not in the kitchen or couch where most of time he spends his day when they don't have any schedule. The only other place he can be is his bedroom.

And Zhenning's guess was right. He entered MingMing's room. He saw the boy sitting on his table beside the bed with his head down. While he tried to quietly go inside the room, he saw MingMing's left hand brushing his hair back, looking stressed. "MingMing?" The boy looked behind him. "Hey~ you're here?" "Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong baby?" "Hm? What? I'm fine" Zhenning tilted his head to the right a bit. "Something looks wrong" "Seriously honey, it's nothing. Probably I'm just overthinking about our upcoming disbandment. You know... things will be hard that day. Like it's gonna be full of sadness and tears all over" MingMing tried to speak giving off a silly smile.  
"Ahh... I understand. But you know you shouldn't be sad now right? Hanhan told us not to. It's not the end. We all will have a better start of something new. Besides we members will still be in touch with each other" Zhenning says in a comforting voice.  
"I know but still. It's gonna be hard for me cause I really got attached to all of you"  
"I know baby you did. You really do love all of us a lot. You'll see, as time passes you'll be better. You'll get used to everything. Everything will be done. You're strong, I know you can do this" Zhenning politely says as tries his reaches his hand to cup MingMing's face where tears are rolling. "You're crying... don't, please" MingMing could only think about how his tears are gonna be affecting Zhenning in a while. He sniffled, holding back remaining tears. He looked everywhere else except Zhenning. "Are you upset with me or something? Do you wanna cry more?" "No it's nothing like that. Zhenning, you... you know how much I love you right?" Zhenning nodded a yes. "I do"  
"After everything nine of us went through together, we are breaking apart–"  
"MingMing it's not–" Zhenning tried to say but MingMing stopped him. "I know it's not like that, I know it was our fate. It had to be like that. We got into this by ourselves but Zhenning I don't want it to be like this..." 

At that point it felt like everything was shattering to Zhenning. Seeing his lover like this broke him.  
He knew he could happier in the future once he debuts in BG Project but what about MingMing? What kinda situation is he gonna be in? All these thoughts came to him rushing. He could only feel hot tears pouring from his eyes. As MingMing got scared, he asked "You're not gonna leave me right?" Zhenning was taken aback. But he took a deep breath and quickly responded,  
"Even if I'm offered eight more lives, I wouldn't leave you. You can trust me" 

MingMing knew Zhenning's words were true. He meant them. It's been only 16-17 months since they met. It's not even that long since they fell in love. But to MingMing, it was like wonderful falling in love with Zhenning. To him, it's like a colour palette of sunrise colours, warm and homely. To him, it's like butterflies around aster flowers. Him and Zhenning were like blue and magenta lilacs. A relationship consisting of happiness and passion. With fights comes their deeper faith on one another. That is why Zhenning likes to them "Freesia", a couple of trust for each other. There were times like the winter where cold wind passed and two of them didn't talk. Only wind passed by them and their cold breaths.

"Come here to me" Zhenning says as he lead MingMing to sit in front of him. He back-hugged the younger male. "It's been a long time since I've hugged you like this"  
"Probably cause you've been too busy with your schedules lately. It's alright, I like this now". Truth to be told, Zhenning felt bad for a moment knowing these are some of the last days he'll be staying in the same house as MingMing and yet he can't give him enough time. Zhenning snuggled closer to MingMing's neck.  
"Don't worry so much. Just... stay like this. I like it now too. Keep all of worries away now. It'll all be okay, I'm here for you" Zhenning said in a low voice as he raised his head from the other male's neck to look at him. MingMing looked back at him and made eye contact to stay like that for a while.

MingMing changed his posture into turning back at Zhenning to lay his head at the latter's chest. He looked at Zhenning properly, reading the male's face top to bottom for some reason only he understands. Zhenning did nothing but just simply erase the drying tears on MingMing's face with his left hand while the other hand held the younger gently in his arms.  
"I trust you a lot Shenshen, you know that?" Zhenning chuckled for a bit. "If my baby says he does then what is there not to believe?" MingMing gave a small laugh. "Can we just talk about normal stuff instead of being so emotional now? My eyes kinda hurt from crying."  
"I know you've been crying a lot. I intentionally didn't say anything and let you cry. In this way, it can be comforting to you. Sometimes people need to release their emotions and relax instead of getting words from others." "Wow...Li Zhenning really loves me" MingMing says shyly. That made the older one laugh. "Oh yes Yao MingMing I really do. But we both should just get comfortable now first" Zhenning says as he puts a blanket on both of them, not changing their posture. MingMing remains happy then. He was close to Zhenning, he felt safe.

That's how it went throughout the entire day. They talked, laughed it all off and also fell asleep. Unine might not be there forever but it's not easy to remove the bond and the love the boys have for each other. They'll always there for each other. More importantly Zhenning will always hold MingMing till the end.


End file.
